1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a safety braking system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Safety systems for vehicles sometimes have employed bumper elements for engaging an obstruction, frequently resulting in the sounding of the horn or other audible warning. This has obvious shortcomings in that it relies upon the reaction of the operation of the vehicle to the warning signal for the application of the brakes. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,510,837 and in 3,923,330, the bumper element includes a means for applying the brakes of the vehicle when an obstruction is encountered. Only the latter system is adaptable for a dump truck where it is necessary to avoid engagement with the rear wheels of the vehicle or the supporting surface beneath it when the bed of the truck is tilted. However, in that design the bumper mechanism merely bends and does not retract so that some portions of it can continue to extend downwardly at the rearward end of the truck.
None of the prior designs includes a means for continuing the application of the brakes after impact in the event that the bumper mechanism should be able to return to its original position. Consequently, there is never complete assurance of continued prevention of vehicle movement after the impact has occurred. Moreover, the prior designs are not adapted for operation by a person stationed at the rearward end of the vehicle as it moves, which means that the earlier systems are not operable until the obstruction has been engaged. Generally, the vehicle protection systems of the prior art have not been suitable for locations at the forward or upper portions of a vehicle to prevent damage, for example, from engagement with an overhanging roof or a loading ramp.